


Keep on Flourishing

by DoreyG



Category: Blake & Avery Series - M. J. Carter
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, Pre-Slash, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "If you're making this up…""You'll bodily drag me out into the streets? Or go snitching to my husband?" Helen sneers on the last word. Even scornful, she looks disturbingly pretty.





	Keep on Flourishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).

> I'm so excited to see somebody else open to this pairing! You have such great taste in fandoms and I really enjoyed writing this for you. :)

"The person that stabbed this man was obviously a woman," Helen says, taking in the scene before them with surprisingly thoughtful eyes. "The same height as me… No, possibly a bit taller. In between us, I think."

"How do you know that?" She asks suspiciously, well aware that she _should_ be kicking Helen out but not exactly wanting to. "If you're making this up…"

"You'll bodily drag me out into the streets? Or go snitching to my husband?" Helen sneers on the last word. Even scornful, she looks disturbingly pretty. "I know because it's _obvious_. The angle is all wrong, if the attacker was a man he would've had to hunch down to do it. And have you ever known a man to cut that precisely?"

"No," she admits, and has to bite back a smile. She can't go around starting to like this woman, that'd be disastrous. "Where does this leave us, then?"

"You believe me?"

"What do you want me to do, crawl on my hands and knees?" She snaps, and is surprised to see Helen's lips twitch in turn. "Yes, I believe you. It's the only thing that makes sense. Now, what do we _do_?"

"We can't go running to the police. Two women reporting a crime, one who wasn't even supposed to be there and one who already has a criminal record? They'd laugh in our faces," Helen says thoughtfully, still staring dispassionately at the scene before her. "And I refuse to involve my husband unless it's absolutely necessary. He judges me enough as it is, I'd hate to give him more reason."

"...You could just try being honest with him," she points out, even though it's technically none of her business. "Avery can be stupid, yes, but he's a good man underneath it all. If you just told him-"

"What? That I only married him because he was the least abhorrent option? That I know how much he regrets ever laying eyes on me? That I can see how he thinks of that Blake man every time he looks at me?" Helen interrupts, her tone sharp. Glares for a long second, before pursing her lips and looking back at the body. "No, my relationship with William would only complicate everything. Especially when a murder needs to be solved."

She stares for a second, feeling an odd surge of sympathy, and reaches out to grasp Helen's arm. "That leaves us only one option, then."

Helen stares down at her hand like she hasn't been touched properly in years, glances up only when she clears her throat. "Oh?"

"We solve this crime together," she says firmly, ignoring the part of her mind sharply pointing out that this is a bad idea. "We don't need the police, or even Avery. You've already figured out roughly who could've been the murderer, and I have enough contacts to narrow it down further. We can figure this out, just you and me."

"This is a terrible idea. You have no idea how wrong it could go." Helen stares at her for a long second, gaze considering… and then slowly starts to smile. "Let's do it anyway."


End file.
